


失憶

by etrus



Category: Good Omens (BBC Radio)
Genre: Amnesia Crowley, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 配對：CABBC廣播劇版本（音版）克羅里某天醒來，發現自己失憶了，然後他被告知自己有一輛博物館等級的古董車跟時髦到不行的房屋，以及一位男性伴侶？別擔心，一切都會好起來的，包含記憶：）Language：Taiwan華語、正體中文（繁體中文）
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是沒什麼爆點的故事，一個腦衝就開了這個坑，雖然不知道能寫到哪但我會努力的

男子緩緩睜開眼睛，彷彿睡了很久卻又好像只是打盹一下讓他不覺僵硬卻又有些混沌，他按了按自己似乎因為太過空蕩而不適的額頭，他愣了一下，他發現自己並不認得這裡，這麼說起來，他為什麼在這裡？他之前人在哪？他又是誰？

「不會吧！」

難道這就是傳說中的失憶嗎？

他驚訝地一臉空白地看著這間臥房，沒想到這麼八股的事情也讓他碰到了，這是什麼上天玩笑還是地獄詛咒嗎？要多奇蹟才會碰上這事情？他煩躁地抹了抹臉。

幸好不是失憶到連基本認知都不見不是嗎。還記得領帶怎麼打、路怎麼走的他樂觀地想。

碰到就碰到了也沒辦法不是？他讓自己鎮定下來，這時候更是不能慌張，想辦法弄清楚狀況才是重點。

男子下了床，也不知道是覺得顯露慌亂反而會被人看出弱點還是自己習慣裝出一副游刃有餘的模樣，他整理了一下衣服與外觀，接著才開始打量周遭，四周看起來像是展示屋般簡約得沒有多餘的生活雜物，感覺毫無人居，但卻意外得令人覺得溫暖得彷彿愛的小窩，他在床頭旁的小桌上看見手機跟一副鑰匙，手機輕而易舉得似乎沒有上鎖似地就打開，但他沒看見什麼管用的資訊，不管是來電訊息還是紀錄都像是全新機般毫無痕跡，就連聯絡人也空空如也，是他太孤僻還是有人故意刪掉呢？或是這根本不是他原本的手機？他思考了一下後決定還是拿走它，連同那把不知道是不是自己的鑰匙。

「如果這道門是上鎖那就表示我被抓起來監禁了吧……。」說不出是惋惜這事情沒有這麼戲劇化還是慶幸自己沒被關住，門把隨著他的轉動而打開，他小心翼翼地探頭出去，以為自己會看到類似監獄病房或是神秘機構的詭異長廊，再不然就是外星科技的科幻空間，結果居然只是一間普通的書店，原本想回頭去房間裡找找有沒有能當武器的念頭一下就被莫名的失望給打散了，他扯了扯嘴角關上門，後知後覺地隨手拿了一本精裝磚頭書，畢竟自己是個失憶患者，總之還是有備無患吧！

不過這裡也沒多少空間可以讓他戒備，這家店並不大，他才走個兩步就看見一位成年男子坐在椅子上看書，在他還來不及反應時，對方就已經先抬頭看向他。

「哎呀，醒了啊！」一副彷彿只是家裡人剛睡醒走出來，對方露出和藹的笑容，對方放下書本，從容地招呼著他過去，他覺得自己應該要更謹慎點，但無奈對方的笑容如此真誠又溫和，儘管在失憶的狀況下不應該如此魯莽，他依然還是走了過去，甚至沒有拒絕對方親暱的拍背。

「喝點這個來清醒一下。」男子遞給他一杯飲料，他低頭看向可能是紅茶或是咖啡的飲料，但從杯子中散發出的卻是熟悉的酒精香味。

「一般人會喝酒來清醒嗎？」他傻眼。

「親愛的，你清醒的意思一直都表示你需要喝一點來讓自己放棄思考。」男子笑了笑，「我想你想要這個，還是幫你準備其他的？」

「不……我的確是需要這個。」聽起來很荒妙，但他卻驚訝得覺得合理，彷彿對方比自己還要了解自己似地拿出他需要的東西，他的確在這時候想喝點酒，意思意思也好，只是想稍微接觸酒精放鬆一下，於是他就從善如流地坐下來開始喝酒，對方還體貼地拿出一些三明治跟餅乾，雖然他並不知道對方到底是從哪裡拿出來的。

「吃點東西，你現在需要吃東西吧！那叫什麼……補充熱量？」對方把食物推給他之後，自己也端起一盤小蛋糕吃，彷彿兩人坐在一起吃東西是再正常也不過的事情。

「謝謝。」他有些生硬地道謝，他有點拿不準自己該裝作認識對方還是實話實說，然而這個問題又再次被對方的貼心給解決。

「你想知道到底發生什麼事情了對吧！」對方主動說，如同天使般的笑容依然讓他只能乖乖點頭。

「我叫阿茲拉菲爾，是一位天使，而你叫克羅里，是一位惡魔，我們認識了六千年，在彼此的工作上有份私底下的互助協議。」自稱阿茲拉菲爾的男子說，「你最近因為一份來自下面的工作，雖然順利交差但惹怒了看你不爽的同事，於是躲避那位用非法手段上來追殺你的同事，你不僅把自己變成人類還把憶給抹了，哎呀呀，畢竟只要有記憶就容易洩漏味道嘛～」

「嗯，真是不錯的故事。」克羅里煞有其事地點點頭，現在是一個失憶的遇上一個妄想症的劇情嗎？「也許寫成小說會大賣，你真不該在這埋沒你的才能。」

「我知道很難相信，你不相信我也是很正常的。」阿茲拉菲爾聳聳肩，露出有些無辜的表情，「但天使不說謊嘛！沒辦法。」

克羅里無意追問，就像他一開始就不信對方說的話那樣，畢竟誰知道他的失憶是意外還是人為，如果是意外，那麼現在失憶的他是最好騙的吧！如果是人為，那麼眼前這位是最可疑的，但為對方覺得可惜的是，無論什麼都保持懷疑的態度大概是他即使失憶都不會忘記的習慣，他只是失去以前的記憶又不是掉智商，所以他不會傻傻地相信對方的話，不過他並不介意聽聽對方怎麼說，反倒是對方連編藉口都懶得花心思去編得可信一點的態度讓他吃驚，這也太不專業了吧！

「那，我為什麼在這裡。」克羅里問，「我們是朋友嗎？」

「你要說朋友也可以。」阿茲拉菲爾回答，「但更精準一點是我們是伴侶。」

「……結婚的那種？」

「噢、我想上帝是不可能願意證婚的。」彷彿像是想到什麼好笑的事，阿茲拉菲爾笑了起來。

「名義上的那種？」

「我認為比較像－－」阿茲拉菲爾扯住克羅里的領帶拉向他，「實質上的那種。」

在宛如要親下去那樣短暫停頓後，阿茲拉菲爾鬆開手退回去，一臉無事地拿走克羅里手中的杯子把剩下的酒喝掉。

編故事騙人不怎麼樣，但調情很會嘛。克羅里扯了扯嘴角，腦中掙扎著要反擊誘惑回去還是趕快離開現場保持自我人身安全。

「你的車停在外面，你忘記你家在哪了對吧！我畫給你。」一如先前的貼心，對方替他做了決定。

之後阿茲拉菲爾沒有再做出什麼奇怪的舉動也不再講什麼誇張的事，只是專心忙碌於找紙畫地圖，在對方畫圖的時候，克羅里忍住了吐槽，這人到底哪個年代的？為何不使用手機裡的地圖定位路線就好，但基於他不想節外生枝，儘管對方聲稱是他的伴侶但對他來說是第一次見面的陌生人，最好還是別有太大交流。

不過不可否忍他有點意外，他還以為對方會留下他或是留久一點，試圖說服他某些不知道是真是假的事，畢竟沒什麼比失憶的人更好騙的了。

阿茲拉菲爾並沒有察覺到他的內心掙扎，只是掛著笑容熱心地畫完地圖並且送他出門，本來打算說點什麼的克羅里在看到對方號稱是他的車的時候，就完全忘記自己要說什麼，正確點說，是驚訝到忘記說話該怎麼說。

「這是什麼從博物館偷來的嗎？」克羅里看著不可置信地嶄新的古董車，他轉頭想再確認對方是否是在開玩笑，卻沒想到阿茲拉菲爾早就回到店裡去，彷彿就真的只是送朋友而已送完就走，說好的伴侶呢？要假設這設定也認真點演好嗎！克羅里開始認真懷疑對方完全是在耍他，他癟癟嘴，重新把注意力放回目前的問題上，也就是那輛讚爆的車子，他拿著鑰匙站在車前，百般猶豫之下他還是打開車門坐上去，畢竟愣著站在車前實在太蠢了，既然說是他的車就他的車吧！如果不是，他還可以賴說自己失憶呢，他可不想錯過從各方面都很合他喜好的車，開這麼一次也爽。

「如果真的是我的車，那失憶之前的我到底是做什麼的啊！」克羅里一邊困惑自語一邊開車，照著一張簡約到看不是很懂的手繪地圖，幾乎是死馬當活馬醫地勉強辨認著路，在幾次他不確定自己到底有沒有打方向盤的轉彎的後，奇蹟似地還真的開到了目的地，甚至還過份順利得宛如從古至今都這麼做地把車停在路旁。

「等等，我幹麻停在路邊啊？」已經把車子熄火的克羅里後知後覺地吐槽了自己，「別說罰單了，要是這車被刮傷還是發生什麼意外我可賠不起啊！」

於是他重新發動車子決定去找車庫，沒道理有這麼好一台車而沒有車庫，況且房子看起來很高級應該會有附車庫，奇怪的是，從書店一路開回忘記怎麼去的家都很順利，卻在找車庫這點花了許久時間，才終於找到彷彿從來沒有用過的車庫，陌生得非常符合他的失憶狀態。

當初跟他手機放在一起的那串鑰匙除了車子外也包含住家的，克羅里順利地打開家門，是間相當時髦的現代居家，看得出來也要花上不少錢，比阿茲拉菲爾的書店還要新穎許多，而且裡面居然還種著從未見過如此翠綠健康的植物，在室內能把植物種成那樣一度讓克羅里懷疑那是假花，這是要多大的照料、或說奇蹟才能讓這些觀賞植物長得如此之好啊！

他真的越來越不懂所謂失憶前的自己了呢。

他走進據說是他家的地方，他像是探索密室般走完一圈，異常冷靜地坐在書桌的椅子上，並且開始思考這是解迷遊戲的實境節目之可能性，這能算家嗎？不是裝潢前衛、種種植物（還不和常理的鮮綠）就叫家好嗎，冰箱沒有食物，櫃子沒有零食，廚房裡沒有調味料，廁所沒有清潔劑，他甚至找不到洗衣機，就算這前屋主是個天天外食又都只送洗的有錢人，總該會有點雜物或是沒有收拾的垃圾吧！居然連垃圾袋或保鮮膜之類的生活用品都沒有，比樣品屋還要樣品屋。

「好極了，我現在是失憶而且有位自稱是我的伴侶的人，以及有著一台該進去博物館的古董車與新到沒人住之感的房屋的人，真他媽的太棒了。」克羅里覺得有點心靈上的頭痛。

唯一有收穫的大概就是書桌上的一份文件，上面寫著一串電話並且註明聯絡這位房屋仲介，，整齊地擺在桌上最顯眼處像是特意留給他的，文件上還任意丟著一張信用卡（光看卡的樣子就知道這額度應該不低）跟基本證件，以及一捆現鈔（這捆綁手法該不會是黑道吧？這年頭誰會這樣把錢捆成這樣），此外比起那些像是隨意丟著的卡跟現金，貼在桌上的便利貼就顯得正式許多，宛如藏著最重要的消息。

「有事找天使。」克羅里唸出便利貼上的手寫字，凌亂、簡約粗暴，就像他會寫的字，「這他媽的什麼意思？叫我自求多福多禱告的意思嗎？」

結束一連串的自我吐槽，他拿走桌上的信用卡跟錢，截至目前最安慰的大概就是這點，他不需要擔心金錢上的問題，他不想去思考錢的來源，反正日後有人跟他追討這筆錢他就把事情賴在失憶這點上。

而就在他思索截至目前的線索以及考慮接下來該怎麼辦時，門鈴響了起來。

「那個書店的傢伙？」克羅里透過對講機映像確認了來者，對方掛著微笑地揮手，還拎起手中的外帶盒秀了一下，克羅里猶豫了一下，速速地收好桌上的東西後還是開門了，一來是他餓了並且因為失憶所以根本不知道這附近有什麼好吃的，二來是如果對方真的打算要對方做什麼，對方一定會千方百計想辦法要他開門，他不想鬧得那麼難堪，況且他也有點好奇對方接下來想做什麼，三來……好歹對方是號稱自己的伴侶還特地拿了食物來，這樣拒絕人家似乎也太失禮了，於是看在飢餓以及好奇心的份上，他開門了。

「我還帶了一份這家店新推出的菜，我想你會喜歡的。」阿茲拉菲爾像是來過好幾次早就當自己家似地大方踏進來，熱切地拆起外帶餐盒，「你一直都滿喜歡這間的菜。」

等克羅里回過神時，明顯比他這位屋主還熟悉家裡環境的阿茲拉菲爾，已經在餐桌上擺好所有食物與餐具，甚至開了瓶酒，從這間屋子唯一最充實的家具－－酒櫃裡拿的。

菜餚就如對方所說，真的很合他的胃口，不管是挑選的酒還是菜都很完美，如果對方不會讀心術，那麼就真的如對方所說，他們真的是伴侶吧！就連聊天的氣氛也相當融洽，對方沒有再提起什麼失憶或是之前的事，而是閒話家常地談論著天氣、哪條街新開的蛋糕店等諸如此類的小事，阿茲拉菲爾似乎很習慣他的話少，或者說不介意他的生疏，自顧自地講得很開心，彷彿自家伴侶失憶忘記自己也不是什麼大事。

「接下來你要怎麼辦？」解決完甜點的阿茲拉菲爾問，「以防萬一你不能住在這吧！先前的你應該有準備新的住所？」

「呃、有。」克羅里點點頭，先別論對方所謂的以防萬一是指什麼，光是以自己目前的狀況來說，他的確需要一個相對安全的空間，而不是由別人告訴他的住所，儘管他沒有從對方那感到任何不舒服或敵意但……，就像詐騙不會告訴你他是來騙你了對吧！他需要一個更加安全的地方。

他想到那份文件，沒有寫任何地址只有寫專員的聯繫電話，這種沒有直接曝光住所的方式而是交給專業的那方很合他的胃口，至於那張便利貼，他還是沒有搞懂是什麼意思。

「有事找天使……。」克羅里一邊思考便利貼上的內容一邊喃喃自語。

「嗯？」

「啊！沒什麼。」面對阿茲拉菲爾詢問的目光，克羅里搖搖頭，「新的住所有，我大概過幾天就會搬過去了。」

「很好。」阿茲拉菲爾露出滿意的笑容，他舉起酒杯，「敬你的新人類人生。」

「敬人生。」不知道該怎麼回應，於是克羅里也就按對方意思碰杯敬酒。

結束還備有甜點的晚餐後，阿茲拉菲爾出乎克羅里意料外沒有多留，甚至連打聽他的新住址都沒有，而是乾脆瀟灑地走了，原本還有點不太想讓人進來、只想獨處好好摸清楚狀況的克羅里，此時看著空蕩蕩的時髦房間，彷彿更加冰冷得沒有溫暖，讓人一點都不想待著。

明天醒來就要立刻搬走。他將這一切怪在失憶上煩悶地想。

即使是舒適柔軟就如同他心中最滿意理想的床舖也沒有安慰到他。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失憶的克羅里嘗試開始他的新生活。

雖然說是搬家，但克羅里的搬家非常的簡便，只拿了錢跟文件，連背包都沒有地兩手空空就走，連車鑰匙跟手機都沒有拿，就連身上的衣服他都直接去店裡買一套全新的，把身上原本的換下來，畢竟他不知道原本的他到底有沒有仇人，或是那些是不是真的是原本的他的東西，於是基於安全，他把所有以前的一切都拋下，他可不想開著那輛古董車招搖過市然後被槍殺，實在太明顯了。

他按照文件來到知名的房仲公司，找到指定的聯絡專員，明顯認得他的專員二話不說地交給他鑰匙跟地址，專業得沒有對他奇怪的表情表示任何意見，甚至連克羅里反過來想打聽以前的自己的事也閉口不談，只是暗自對他眨眨眼表達我照你說的話去做了什麼都不講我很專業很厲害吧讓克羅里在內心翻了個大白眼。

還真是幹得不錯啊以前的我。出於報復，他抵達新住處後，就去附近的超市大肆搜刮各類生活用品（還挑貴的），狂花以前的他的錢。

「這樣好多了不是。」克羅里滿意地看著充滿各種生活物品的新居，根據專員的說法，這間新屋連裝潢跟家具購置都是委外，就連克羅里（還沒失憶時的）本人都沒看過，雖然行徑聽起來怪異但這間屋子比較像是人住的，比起先前那個算小，可是該有的都有，對此他表示非常滿意。

搞定住所後，克羅里開始著手打聽自己以前的事並且試圖弄清楚現在狀況，他能查到的不多，或說少得可疑，光從手上的信用卡就夠覺得可疑，信用卡是直接扣銀行戶頭，然而那個戶頭卻是連他本人都無法查閱，能做到這種程度感覺就是非同小可，他再次懷疑自己是否是黑道，還是那種走在路上下一刻就會被槍殺的頂級高層，或是間諜組織的特工，被敵方抓到然後下藥失憶之類的。

畢竟他看起來也頗像能幹出這種事的人，或者說很適合去幹這種事的人。克羅里看著鏡子裡的自己，把自己領帶整理好，雖然拋棄之前的衣服，但風格還是無法說丟就丟，喜好似乎沒有隨著失憶改變，他仍然穿得像是先前他那原本號稱的那個家的衣櫃裡衣服一樣。

「沒有就醫紀錄、沒有罰單、沒有保單，甚至連借書紀錄也沒有，但卻有甜點店的集點會員資格，安東尼．J．克羅里，你到底是什麼人？」克羅里喃喃自語，調查到現在每天都被自己嚇到，這果然是失憶者的獨特經歷是吧？

沒有任何人找他也不知道自己之前是做什麼工作，克羅里決定實行他無業遊民的本分，到公園去散步，在這幾天的獨處下來，他已經有點拿不準自己到底應該去找一份工作重新自己的新人生還是繼續追查以前的自己。

就連那位自稱是自己伴侶的阿茲拉菲爾也沒再出現。

克羅里站在公園池子旁，看著似乎慣性地往這邊游過來討食的鴨子們，想到截至目前唯一號稱與自己有關的男子，他本來還擔心會不會跟對方在哪家餐廳還是酒吧之類的遇上，或是在街頭碰到，然後裝作是巧遇之類的有心接近，結果沒有，完全沒有，無論是餐廳還是商店還是馬路上都完全沒見到那個人的影子，如果真的是他的伴侶，那應該會因為關心來照顧自己，如果是騙他的，那應該是為了要接近他才騙他是伴侶，結果現在是怎樣？他被放置了？還是他們其實是吵到要分手的那種伴侶？才把他下藥弄到失憶剛好分手，但又為什麼要直接承認他們的關係？裝作不認識不是正好。

「今天也是你一個人呢，那位白白的帥哥呢？你們吵架了？」

一位老婦人打斷克羅里的混亂思考。

「不好意思，你說什麼？」

「噢，抱歉，因為我天天都來公園這裡坐坐，看到你都會跟一位先生一起來這邊餵鴨子或是吃冰淇淋，最近只看到你一人才問的。」老婦人笑了笑，「年輕人總愛把吵架當情趣我懂，但最好還是趕快和好比較好，時光不等人的。」

老婦人和藹地叮嚀一下之後就離開了，留下克羅里一人與池子裡那些成雙成對的鴨子跟天鵝。

「看什麼，沒看過一個人啊！」克羅里狠狠惡瞪那些朝他游來的天鵝們，儘管跟動物嗆聲看起來很蠢但莫名不爽的他仍想這麼做。

接下來，也不知道是不是太常看到只有他一人，連攤販都好奇地關心他怎麼只有一個人，弄得克羅里連坐在長椅上享受午茶時光的心情都沒有了，說實在的，他有很多事可以去做、去嘗試，有錢有閒就什麼都可以做，但他卻什麼都不想做，那種茫然感就像是他在吃飯時，突然想到什麼抬起頭想講卻發現對面沒有坐人那樣，錯愕又空蕩，而他永遠都搞不清楚自己為什麼會這樣，明明知道只有自己一個人，卻總是下意識地覺得應該要有個人在身旁才對，舉著酒杯對他微笑、搶走他的甜點露出開心的表情。

他第一次覺得失憶如此糟糕。

晚餐時間，他徘徊在街道上，周遭的餐廳他已經一一嘗試過找到幾間他喜歡的，如今卻沒有任何一間提起他的興致去填飽他開始感到飢餓的肚子，以往他或許會乾脆買食材回家自己煮，但此時他卻好像對吃喪失了興致，連自己動手做都不想，他只想偶遇某個人，然後告訴他嘿！我知道有間好吃的餐廳我們一起去吧！

他站在街道旁，熙熙攘攘的人群朝著自己的目的地們積極地前進，最終，他舉起手招了一台計程車。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「克羅里！」阿茲拉菲爾看見一直在外面拖拖拉拉不進來的人終於走進來，他露出熱切的笑容，「好久不見，還適應嗎？」

「呃、嗯。」看對方如此自然的態度，克羅里開始覺得剛剛自己在門口猶豫了半天要不要進來是很愚蠢的事，但實在不能怪他會再三遲疑，畢竟在失憶的狀況下他不認為去接觸號稱認識自己的人有多安全。

「肚子餓了嗎？我們去吃晚餐吧！」還沒等對方的回答，阿茲拉菲爾就開始禮貌但堅定地開始趕客人，積極的程度彷彿他早就想幹這件事很久了。

「你就這樣趕客人不怕沒生意嗎？」克羅里有些震驚，雖然為了跟他一起吃飯而趕走客人關店是一件挺窩心的事，但這樣真的沒問題嗎？也太……跟他吃飯是這麼重要是的事嗎？

「哎呀，親愛的，我可是在營業時間公告寫得清清楚楚，他們敢上門就要做好這個覺悟啊！」阿茲拉菲爾愉快地把店門關上。

「你都不怕沒客人？」先前猶豫地在店門口徘徊時克羅里已經看到那誇張的營業時間說明，完全看不出來這間店老闆到底想不想做生意。

「沒客人那不是更棒？」

「那你幹麻還開店？」克羅里傻眼。

「因為我想要收很多書啊！」

「你知道有一種東西叫作圖書館嗎？」

阿茲拉菲爾突然大笑起來，這時候的笑容不只是愉快，還帶了點懷念。

「怎麼了？」克羅里並不覺得自己說了什麼特別好笑的話。

「沒什麼。」阿茲拉菲爾拍拍克羅里的肩，「我只是想起來以前我說要開書店時你也說過同樣的話，果然記憶不會改變內裝啊！克羅里。」

「是嗎？這我就不知道了，或許下次換你失憶看看。」

「好啊！到時候你可要幫我啊！」

乍聽之下很像是諷刺的話，然而克羅里卻沒有特別意思只是陳述事實，當他說出口時才想到這會不會聽起來太過刻薄，他雖然不打算相信對方但也沒有要跟對方吵架的意思，但阿茲拉菲爾卻不覺得受到冒犯地回以一句趣味的話，要不就是阿茲拉菲爾為人心胸寬大，那麼就是這個人真的很了解他。

而克羅里比較傾向於對方很會裝，大概是，可能是，騙他自己保安心的那種我猜應該是。

阿茲拉菲爾他拿起大衣，就擅自拉住克羅里的手往門外走，積極的行為讓克羅里懷疑對方是否根本連店門都忘記鎖。

是說他有答應要跟對方吃飯嗎？

「你會喜歡那家小館的，最近推出了新的菜色……。」

面對已經開始滔滔不絕料理話題的阿茲拉菲爾，克羅里放棄詢問。

反正他今天的確是不想一個人吃飯。

看著對方吃飯的模樣，克羅里突然領悟到對方不在乎他表現出來的生疏是因為對方總是沈溺於享用美食吧！又或者是還沒失憶前的他也覺得對方吃飯的樣子很有趣所以忙著看而不怎麼開口，才造成即使克羅里不太說話對方也不在意的狀況，失憶的克羅里當然不可能知道正確解答，此外他也不懂為何明明只是普通地吃飯也沒有吃得很豪邁很有趣，卻相當吸引他的目光，彷彿飯都因此變好吃了。

這傢伙到底有什麼魔力啊？明明就只是個比他年長的大叔。克羅里不是很理解。

「你這樣吃沒問題嗎？」阿茲拉菲爾指了指克羅里已經吃完的餐盤。

「什麼？」克羅里不懂。

「像蛇一樣，我是說，像這樣。」阿茲拉菲爾插起一塊切半的馬鈴薯做出張嘴的動作，「一口吞，這樣好像對那個什麼……消化來著？」

「啊啊～你是說對胃不好吧！消化不良。」

「對，就是那個。」阿茲拉菲爾點點頭，「還沒習慣當個人？」

「呃、不。」什麼叫習慣當個人？意思是他以前混帳得像個畜生嗎？克羅里在驚訝之餘抽了抽嘴角，「其實是我根本沒察覺，嗯，你說得對，我為什麼要吃這麼快？真是不懂啊……。」

「凡事都有第一次嘛。」阿茲拉菲爾笑了笑。

「我還真是沒發現。」克羅里想到至今除了第一天阿茲拉菲爾帶了外帶來之後，就再也沒有跟別人一起吃過飯，也難怪沒人提醒他這件事。

說到跟別人吃飯啊……。克羅里將雙手還抱在胸前，若有所思地看著面前的人。

「怎麼了？」阿茲拉菲爾問。

「雖然我比較傾向於因為我失憶了所以以前的事都不能算數，但你畢竟是自稱是我的伴侶，似乎好歹要跟你知會一聲，儘管聽起來對你不太公平但對我來說這才叫公平。」克羅里有些嚴肅地開口，「我之後會去找別人一起吃飯，或是喝酒之類的，畢竟我現在的記憶裡，關係上是自由的。」

「找別人吃飯喝酒……，噢，當然，你是該這麼做。」阿茲拉菲爾愣了一下之後像是想到什麼地點點頭贊同。

「真的沒關係嗎？」那門子的伴侶？原本預期會被對方強烈反對的克羅里傻眼。

「這有什麼關係，誘惑你可擅長啦！」阿茲拉菲爾笑著喝了一口酒，打從心底高興的模樣完全不像是開玩笑或是反諷。

「你不是說我們是……伴侶？」

「是啊！所以沒關係啊！那是你的工作。」阿茲拉菲爾聳聳肩，對送上甜點的服務生報以微笑後開始享用他的甜食。

工作。克羅里默默把內心描繪的黑道高層形象跟高等特工換成牛郎的樣子，悲慘地發現好像也很適合，他知道自己有個好嗓音，用來說些甜言蜜語絕對可以騙倒不少人，並不是說他有職業歧視，但牛郎這工作聽起來就不那麼帥氣了吧！

然而對過往的自己失望這點並沒有影響這頓晚餐的好心情，兩人閒聊著回到阿茲拉菲爾的書店，對方並沒有邀請他進來，只是丟了一句想來就來他隨時會在之後就走進房子關上門了，乍看之下很無情但卻相當合克羅里的胃口，免去他思索該如何拒絕的麻煩，但老實說這舉動怎麼看都不像是伴侶們會做的。

又是不管他隨便他搬家又是放他隨便跟別人去吃飯還吃完晚餐不邀請他進屋，克羅里再次懷疑伴侶的定義到底是什麼。

「怎麼搞得反而是我比較在意我們是伴侶這件事。」克羅里皺著眉走在路上，隨後他就把這煩惱丟於腦後，招了計程車回家。

也不知道是賭氣還是拿到許可的心安理得，從沒想過要去搭訕人的克羅里開始積極地去認識人，人嘛，本來就是會有自己的交友圈，相較起來先前沒打算與他人多交流的自己反而怪異得多了，之後克羅里就沒有再去拜訪那位古怪的舊書店老闆，而是每個晚上都很開心地與其他新認識的人一起聊天吃飯，或許是一面之緣、或許是之後常見到的，友誼的、調情的，他就像一般人那樣享受著各種快樂的生活。

今晚克羅里在酒吧與一群熱情的青年們玩了一場有趣的飛鏢大賽，他一邊回味著剛剛在酒吧裡的歡樂一邊走在回家的路上，街上因為時間關係顯得有點冷清，他走著走著突然覺得似乎有個東西在跟著他，他機警地轉頭去看，想說會是什麼不長眼的毛頭小賊還是什麼的。

「奇怪，是喝多的錯覺嗎？」看著沒有任何人的街道，克羅里困惑地喃喃自語。

這件事很快就被隔天酒醒後的克羅里忘掉了，直到過沒幾天再次出現的被尾隨感他才反應到自己似乎被什麼東西跟上了，但由於完全看不到有什麼人影，他也不好報警還是做出什麼反擊，那奇怪的跟蹤感總是突然地出現然後就又莫名地消失，於是他只好消極地開始嘗試著不那麼晚回家，或者是走不同路線回去，久而久之，克羅里開始習慣那個奇怪的尾隨，只有在他跟人一起走在街上時，他會找藉口請對方先離開，他自己再四處拐彎直到那感覺不見。

搞不好只是失憶帶來的錯覺後遺症吧！克羅里鴕鳥地想。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

日子隨著時光一點一滴地在前進，克羅里的失憶人生依舊快樂地進行下去，似乎因為只要天氣好就都來公園晃晃，已經沒有人再問克羅里為何只有自己一個人，他也樂得坐在長椅上享受美好的公園悠哉氣氛，今天的天氣非常完美，和煦的陽光與微風，讓公園的人比平時還要稍微多一些，此時，他看見一個熟悉的身影，那位自稱是他的伴侶卻自從那天他主動去找對方之後就再也沒見過的那位。

「噢，真巧。」阿茲拉菲爾拿著他剛剛買的外帶杯，微笑地走向他。

「呃、嗨。」在猶豫要不要出聲打招呼時，已經被對方發現的克羅里只好露出乾笑意思意思地回應對方。

「最近還適應嗎？」阿茲拉菲爾站在他的面前問。

「嗯，還不錯。」克羅里點點頭。

「那很好。」阿茲拉菲爾像是聽到什麼好消息，打從心底真誠地笑著，耀眼的陽光灑在他的金髮上，那瞬間讓克羅里以為自己看到什麼傳說中的天使笑容。

「祝你有個愉快的一天。」阿茲拉菲爾點點頭，端著他的飲料就離開，像是他只是路過偶遇認識的人打個招呼而已。

「那個～」等等，我叫住他幹麻？克羅里有衝動想咬斷自己的舌頭。

「嗯？」阿茲拉菲爾轉頭看向克羅里。

「不、沒有，我只是想說……祝你也有個愉快一天。」克羅里乾巴巴地說。

阿茲拉菲爾笑了笑，像是一點都不在意對方表現出來的尷尬模樣，他說：「你知道你可以在哪裡找到我，如果你需要的話，克羅里。」之後就頭也不回地離開了。

克羅里癟癟嘴，他其實也很不懂自己，為何每次自己都在一副很從容的那人面前表現出很遜的模樣，他的確是因為失憶不想跟過往的人有瓜葛，而對方也真的如他所期望那樣除了第一天外就從來沒找過他，說什麼是伴侶的話根本也可以當作只是玩笑，反而是他自己在提起這個詞，對方顯然也沒真的把他當伴侶對待。

但自己的目光怎麼總還是追著人家跑呢？明明都開始有自己的交友圈了，卻總是在對方出現時自己的注意力就被抓住般被牽著走。

就好像他本來就應該要一直看著對方，即使六千年過去也不會移開眼神。

「……真是太難看了。」克羅里將背整個靠在長椅背上，頭仰躺著看向倫敦難得的藍天。

在那天於公園偶遇之後的某天，阿茲拉菲爾忙碌著思索這本書還有哪幾種版時，書店的門被打開，筆挺又從容的模樣讓阿茲拉菲爾一時之間懷疑對方恢復記憶了，但隨後就反應過來那只是對方外表的假象，他親愛的惡魔還沒醒呢。

「你好，克羅里。」阿茲拉菲爾回以微笑，「有什麼能為你效勞？」

「或許我就是來買書？」

「噢，真的嗎，那你想看哪種書？」

「有趣的書，適合有閒又有錢的人看的，別太薄，因為我很閒。」克羅里笑了笑。

「所以來舊書店殺殺時間？」

「可以這麼說。」克羅里煞有其事地點點頭。

「既然這樣我有個好提議。」阿茲拉菲爾將書本放回一旁的書堆上，「我們去吃飯吧！麗茲怎麼樣。」

「麗茲？」克羅里愣了一下，「沒有預約不行吧！」

「搞不好就正好遇上有人取消預約啊！」阿茲拉菲爾挽住克羅里的手臂，朝他眨了一個眼，「奇蹟似地。」

克羅里滿肚的懷疑但他還是讓對方把他拖過去麗茲，卻沒想到還真的被對方說中地剛好就空一個位置出來，這簡直比彩券中獎還稀少。

「感覺你還真是熟門熟路。」克羅里看著正在研究菜單的阿茲拉菲爾。

「畢竟這是好地方，以前我們常來。」阿茲拉菲爾將菜單放低對克羅里笑了笑，「誘惑的高招，你的拿手絕活。」

「我為什麼要帶你來這麼高級的地方？」

「因為東西很好吃啊！」終於決定好菜單的阿茲拉菲爾招來服務生開始點菜。

「……我還以為你要說因為我們是在一起的啊。」

「嗯？什麼？」點完餐的阿茲拉菲爾轉頭看向剛剛在喃喃自娛的人。

「不，沒什麼。」克羅里端起已經倒好酒的杯子，「乾杯。」

「為了什麼？」阿茲拉菲爾問。

「呃……為你的雙眸如何？」

「太老套了。」阿茲拉菲爾笑了出來，舉起杯子與對方碰杯，「不過我喜歡。」

克羅里跟著微笑起來，他沒有故意去想些好聽的話來拉攏關係，跟平時那些搭訕都不同，他不需要去思考也不需要去在意，只要自然地說出一些非刻意的好笑話，對方就會相當捧場地露出令他感到開心的笑臉，輕鬆又自在，此時克羅里終於認清了，他並不單純是想要跟過去切斷才極力避免去接觸對方，而是因為跟對方相處時愉快得過於美好，奇蹟似地非常合自己胃口，然而世界上沒有奇蹟，於是他才盡力避免自己沉淪下去，失去記憶表示失去了一份自保，他不想把自己丟在危險處，而對方就是好得彷彿陷阱。

繞來繞去，他仍然離不開名為阿茲拉菲爾的人，即使連這是不是對方真名都不知道。

不過，人生就是玩火嘛，各種都要嘗試一下不是嗎。

「為什麼既然你每次都主動拉我去吃飯，那為何你從沒來找我？而是要我來找你。」不打算再逃的克羅里問。

「因為我不知道你願不願意見到我啊！」阿茲拉菲爾坦然回答，「你有你的新人類生活，我不確定我會不會打擾到你，所以乾脆就等你來就好，你來就一定是因為想見我嘛。」

「你就沒想過自己也去過所謂的新生活？」這聽起來實在太過遷就他了。

「失憶的人是你又不是我。」阿茲拉菲爾聳聳肩，完全不覺得自己哪裡不對，「我何必改變我自己原本的生活。」

聽起來還真有道理？克羅里有點啞口無言。

阿茲拉菲爾突然笑得很狡猾，一副不懷好意的笑容湊近克羅里。

「幹麻？」克羅里困惑。

「充滿了愛呢，克羅里。」阿茲拉菲爾指了指克羅里的胸口。

「知道我很愛你了吧！」阿茲拉菲爾講得理直氣壯，他端著酒杯優雅地翹起腿，半點害躁都沒有反而自豪無比。

「……你一直都這麼直白嗎？」不是不來找他而是不確定失憶的自己願不願意見他所以都在等他並且隨時都等著他來，這的確是超有愛的，可以對天發誓的那種，克羅里簡直無法想像。

「天使不說謊啊！」阿茲拉菲爾聳聳肩。

「所以我們要為什麼乾杯？上帝嗎？」克羅里開玩笑地說。

「你要是恢復記憶你一定會後悔為了這種事乾杯的。」阿茲拉菲爾愉悅地說。

這頓飯不僅美味也很愉快，他們在優雅的音樂中享受彼此的談話，一切都這麼輕鬆愜意，雖然有時候阿茲拉菲爾會講出一些宗教相關的詞彙，但並不減少他們談話的樂趣，克羅里開始覺得對方或許真的從頭到尾都沒有騙他，他們真的是一對伴侶。

或者說他希望他們是一對伴侶。

在一頓愉快的餐點後，他們一邊閒聊一邊走在街上毫無目的地散步，沒有喝多少酒但氣氛卻有些醉醺醺輕飄飄的感覺，明明談話都只是嘴砲或胡扯等等沒營養的話題，但他們依然興致不減地閒扯著，而當克羅里在考慮要不要續攤去酒吧喝一杯時，他察覺了那默默跟蹤他的東西出現了。

「今天就先這樣吧！」克羅里直接了斷，「我先回去了，晚安，阿茲拉菲爾。」

沒等阿茲拉菲爾反應過來，克羅里就急急忙忙地跑走了，雖然只是錯覺，但萬一真的有什麼的話，他可不想波集阿茲拉菲爾，即便這樣突然跑走有多失禮，他都可以想像得出對方錯愕的表情，畢竟就連他自己來看，明明氣氛好到要去下一家店喝酒、大膽一點搞不好還就一路喝到上床，卻突然變卦逃跑似地，也真的有夠莫名其妙。

不過他雖然覺得惋惜卻也不後悔，儘管他一直告訴自己可能是錯覺，但那感覺離自己越來越近，也越跟越久，甚至有幾次他都快以為那東西要抓住自己的腳了。

「該死的，破壞這美好的約會。」除了發洩外還有點靠著罵髒話來壯膽之意思，克羅里一邊罵一邊跑回家，也不知道那玩意是跟他跟他太久，幾乎是克羅里關上家裡大門才順利擺脫掉那東西，他靠著門喘著先前快走到幾乎奔跑的劇烈呼吸，思考自己是否該要上教堂一趟來保個平安，但他真的不太喜歡教堂靠近就覺得毛骨悚然。

這大概也是一種失憶後遺症吧？

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

隔天，覺得昨晚就這麼突然離開實在太遜的克羅里，決心今日要好好雪恥，他買了一束玫瑰花，戴上他最帥氣的墨鏡，彷彿要去求婚的架式引來不少目光，一路無視他人注視前往阿茲拉菲爾的店。

「玫瑰花束？」外出回來的阿茲拉菲爾遠遠就看見他的失憶老蛇拿著花束站在他店門口，他驚訝地挑眉。

「你不喜歡？」原本還在思考店沒開怎麼辦的克羅里問。

「不，怎麼會。」阿茲拉菲爾笑著接過花束，開心的模樣完全不像是假裝的，「人在慶祝、表達心意或道歉時會送花，你是哪一種？」

「這個嘛，都有？」克羅里等著對方開門，跟著一起走進書店，「看你覺得我需要哪一種。」

「那我就當作是慶祝了。」阿茲拉菲爾將手上的東西放在桌上，拿著花束走向裡面，「來杯茶？或是你現在就想大醉一場？」

「茶，謝謝。」克羅里拿下墨鏡，他看著書架上的書，似乎不是很懂這些書怎麼會有人買似地皺眉，接著轉頭看向已經把花束插在花瓶裡拿出來的書店主人，「慶祝什麼？」

「慶祝我得到了想要的書？」阿茲拉菲爾不確定地說。

「噢，那的確是值得慶祝。」克羅里笑了笑，「恭喜你，阿茲拉菲爾。」

「謝謝。」阿茲拉菲爾誠心地接受，「所以，今天有什麼計畫？」

「我以為是你會有計畫。」克羅里有些意外，他以為對方會很高興自己來然後興匆匆地拉著自己去吃飯之類的，之前幾次都是這樣。

「我今天的計畫是看那本值得慶祝拿到的書，你打斷，你出主意。」阿茲拉菲爾幫花瓶整理出一個好位置擺。

「先前你不是說你是在等我來？還以為你都想好要找我去幹麻了。」

「我先前也說過失憶的又不是我，為何要改變我原有的生活。」

說得還真的是很有道理啊。克羅里完全無法反駁。

「好吧。」原來都是自己自作多情嗎？克羅里抿了抿嘴，本來以為對方都會想好的他並沒有任何備案，但此時他也只能努力思索了，「那，今天天氣不錯，我們……去公園散步？」

克羅里說完都覺得自己這提議有夠爛，況且對方手上還剛拿到一本好看到值得慶祝拿到手的書呢。

「算了，你就看書吧！我下次想好再來找你。」克羅里喪氣地擺擺手，拿出墨鏡戴回去打算離開。

「這可真是很棒的誘惑。」阿茲拉菲爾拿起不知道從哪裡拿出來的外套，一副就是準備要跟克羅里出門，「走吧，克羅里。」

看著先走出門的阿茲拉菲爾的高興模樣，克羅里一時之間轉不過來，哪提議明明爛到他自己都覺得很爛，對方怎麼還可以這麼高興的樣子？感覺就像他不管提出再爛的計畫對方都會同意吧！克羅里默默猜想。

因為重點不是去哪，而是跟誰去。

這樣的小念頭讓克羅里忍不住勾起嘴角，就算是誤會也好，搞不好對方是真的喜歡公園也不一定，但因為這種感覺很好，所以他暫時不打算揭露這樣的誤解。

就跟他是否真的如對方所號稱他們是伴侶那樣，無關真假，而是他想這麼希望。

「我很好奇。」在公園走了一陣子後，克羅里將剛剛從小販那買來的飲料遞給對方，平常都要排隊排很久，今天卻一下就買到了，克羅里覺得這真是好運得像是奇蹟，「為什麼你都不擔心我失憶？一個說是老公的忘記你然後在外面跟別人在一起，光是想想就覺得很過份吧！」

「以前也有過好幾年沒見啊！這算什麼，你還睡掉一世紀呢。」阿茲拉菲爾微笑地說，輕描淡寫得像是完全不在意。

一世紀？這是什麼早年流行的誇飾方法嗎？克羅里再次自動將詞彙修正成睡覺說太久的比喻方式，幾次下來他快要習慣對方突然講出無法理解的誇飾詞。

「然後放你一個人？嘖嘖，失憶前的我還真是無情啊！」克羅里搖搖頭。

「還好啦！我也曾經為了一本傳說中的手抄本離開好幾年。」阿茲拉菲爾不覺得那是什麼問題。

「……彼此放置對方？這是那門子的伴侶。」這對夫夫是怎樣？克羅里皺眉。

「畢竟雖然說是伴侶，但那也是最近才達成的詞彙定義嘛。」阿茲拉菲爾微笑。

好吧，他們開心就好，以前失憶的自己開心就好，克羅里決定放過自己。

「總覺得以前的我跟現在的我是兩個人，至少我沒辦法想像以前的我為何能夠搞出那些事情。」克羅里側過身來面對阿茲拉菲爾，「你沒想過萬一我一直都無法恢復記憶怎麼辦嗎？」

「我確實沒想過。」阿茲拉菲爾拿著杯子抬頭看向藍天白雲的天空，「不過我想頂多就人類的一輩子吧！」

一輩子都想不起來？克羅里皺眉，一副大愛跟神經病只有一線之隔你知道嗎的表情。

「怎麼了？」渾然不覺自己說了什麼奇怪話的阿茲拉菲爾也看著他。

「其實你該不會是厭倦我所以剛好有個藉口能擺脫我還能順便裝裝好人深情的樣子吧？」克羅里說，「自己的伴侶一輩子想不起來自己？拜託，誰受得了啊！啊、你該不會是想說什麼從現在開始認識就好之類的正面積極思考吧！」

「什麼？怎麼會。」阿茲拉菲爾笑了起來，「你說的正面積極是也沒錯，但如果硬要這麼說的話，比較偏向你現在可以開始新的生活跟交友機會，忘了我就忘了，，畢竟要消除記憶到變成人類的程度，你怎麼可能不會忘記我。」

「你真的是很奇怪的人耶。」不是貶不是褒，克羅里用著陳述事實的口吻說，「說真的我都不知道……，你很愛我愛到願意等我來，卻又冷漠得覺得被忘記無所謂，也不覺得現在開始認識就好，一點都不在意我不來找你，你一開始就說我們是伴侶，不就是因為想要跟我持續有所關係，然後現在又說沒有關係也無所謂，愛的反面是不在乎，你卻同時擁有兩種，這不怪人是什麼。」

「我只是不說謊。」阿茲拉菲爾聳聳肩，「沒有你想得這麼多。」

即使一輩子沒想起來也無所謂。克羅里不知道這到底是愛到深處還是冷漠無情，無論是哪種他都無法理解，但他唯一知道的就是自己真的對眼前這個男人很有興趣，理智上覺得應該離得遠遠的，但直覺上卻又忍不住一直追著對方跑，相處起來如此自然又輕鬆，既然他無法理解對方是怎麼想的，那就照自己的想法來吧！反正自己也不是那種會在乎別人怎麼想的人，對方也不像是需要為他擔心的人。

「唉，看看我怎麼招惹這麼奇怪的人。」克羅里故作誇張地嘆氣，他喝了一大口手中的飲料，「你贏了，你成功吸引我的注意了男人，像個天使，卻又像個混蛋。」

阿茲拉菲爾大笑起來。

「我也覺得你的內心深處有著善良。」阿茲拉菲爾笑著說。

「……如果你是指你這麼混帳把人吊得不上不下但我還願意招惹你叫作善良的話，那的確是呢。」

「你當然是。」阿茲拉菲爾迅速地親了一下克羅里的臉頰，然後握住他的手，「我們去吃飯吧！這時候麗茲應該突然有空位，奇蹟似地。」

他親愛的惡魔。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近因為比較忙所以更新比較不固定，如果不介意閒聊與廢話，可以在這裡找到我，更新時會同時公佈在上面:D  
> 噗浪：https://www.plurk.com/yaless04
> 
> 謝謝願意等待的大家


	6. Chapter 6

接下來的幾天，克羅里理所當然地天天往阿茲拉菲爾書店跑，有時也會碰上關店的時候，偶爾過不了一下店主會出現，有時會都碰不到人，也有時會直接在街上碰到，克羅里曾以為對方不願意給他手機號碼，後來才發現居然不是不願意而是因為根本沒有，克羅里對此表示震驚，這年頭還有誰沒有手機？他們是住在倫敦又不是住在西馬拉雅山頂上，克羅里試著鼓吹對方去辦一支手機，但對方卻總是用各種方法回絕。

「難道……你不想直接見到我？比起電話，我比較喜歡直接見到你。」阿茲拉菲爾露出讓克羅里以為見到天堂的靦腆害羞笑容，「你知道哪裡可以找到我的，親愛的，找我用不著透過電話。」

克羅里很沒骨氣地立刻被對方說服，徹底放棄要對方辦手機的念頭。

反正他也不會因此找不到阿茲拉菲爾，只是從隨時能訊息聯絡變成得要天天見面，除去不方便外，對方的確說中一件事，比較喜歡直接見到人。

最近有家據說是有名主廚自己出來開的店開在克羅里家附近，原本克羅里為了不想讓自己現在的住所跟活動範圍曝光，因此都會刻意不讓阿茲拉菲爾來到他的生活範圍內，但此時他已經不在意，他大方地邀請茲拉菲爾來共享晚餐，不知為何只要跟阿茲拉菲爾一起，事情都會很順利，他們被安排到一個很好的位置，吃了一頓非常完美的餐點，克羅里看著因為美食而露出開心笑容的阿茲拉菲爾，內心覺得有滿滿的喜悅，明明對方年紀看起來比他大、又不怎麼起眼也很奇怪，但克羅里還是覺得他可以看對方看一輩子都不膩，食慾及心靈都被滿足後，兩人都沒有提出要回家的事，而是緩緩散步在街頭，有一搭沒一搭地閒聊，延續著這美好的約會，或許是克羅里太享受阿茲拉菲爾的陪伴，或許是那個日漸濃厚的黑影越來越厲害，當克羅里注意到時，它幾乎已經在克羅里的後方，像是要衝過來般捲曲起來。

不能害到他。這是克羅里的唯一念頭，他當機立斷直接推開阿茲拉菲爾。

「克羅里？」突然的撞擊讓阿茲拉菲爾幾乎被推倒在地，而克羅里則是連聲抱歉都無法說，只能在內心不斷道歉然後繼續往前跑。

既然黑影目標看起來是自己，那麼自己逃離就沒事了吧！如果因為他而把阿茲拉菲爾拖下水害到他，自己都無法原諒自己了，因此，即便會惹怒阿茲拉菲爾，他也只好這樣做。

「該死，又是害我氣氛好卻突然抽身，又是害我得當街像個神經病一樣推倒人，這絕對是什麼逼人單身的詛咒吧！」克羅里一邊跑一邊抱怨，試圖讓憤怒壓過恐懼，說真的這玩意一直跟著自己，而且一看就覺得不是什麼好東西，如果對方是人還可以幹架來打個你死我活，但偏偏這玩意似乎連實體也沒有，完全不知道該怎麼對付這黑影，自己也只能消極地逃跑。

「克羅里？」

「哇喔！老天！」突然被人叫住的克羅里忍不住大叫，定眼一看發現居然是剛剛被他拋下的阿茲拉菲爾，居然追上來從街角攔截他。

「怎麼了？」阿茲拉菲爾沒有克羅里預料中的怒氣，只有純然的不解，這讓克羅里很意外。

不過意外歸意外，逃跑才是重點啊！

「該死的。」克羅里擔心阿茲拉菲爾不拿到解釋不走，於是緊急之下他只好抓住對方的手，一起往前跑試圖逃離黑影的追趕。

「等等……。」明顯沒那麼擅長運動的阿茲拉菲爾有些跟不上。

「等安全了我會跟你解釋你……噢幹！」克羅里拐到一條小巷，跑到裡面才發現居然是圍著鐵網的死路。

「克羅里，那是？」阿茲拉菲爾看向追上來的黑影，它堵在巷子中變得越來越巨大。

「聽著，阿茲拉菲爾。」克羅里下意識把阿茲拉菲爾護在身後，「它是衝著我來，我會努力吸引它的注意，你趁機從邊邊的縫隙離開，別擔心，不會有事的。」

「衝著你來？」

「快點！快走！」克羅里心急地催促著抓錯重點的阿茲拉菲爾。

阿茲拉菲爾沒有動，黑影卻動了，幾乎兩個人高的巨大黑影像是要把他們吞噬般撲上前。

該死的，到此為止了嗎。克羅里覺得自己該感受到恐懼，但出乎意料他心中卻只有對阿茲拉菲爾的擔憂與抱歉，很抱歉害他也一起面臨危機，很後悔還沒來得及親吻過對方。

失去記憶的一生居然如此短暫。

再見了我的新人生。

「我不是說過了有事來找我嗎？」

沒有疼痛、沒有黑暗甚至充滿暖光，克羅里睜開緊閉的雙眼，看到原本被他護在身後的阿茲拉菲爾站在他的前面，神聖的光芒勾勒出潔白的雙翼，溫暖、美麗，宛如讚頌曲的詩歌唱起的福音，像個天使。

『有事找天使。』

克羅里突然想起原本住所桌上那張自己寫給自己的字條。

「天使？」

「嗯？」阿茲拉菲爾轉過頭看向克羅里，「什麼事？親愛的。」

克羅里目瞪口呆地看著宛如奇蹟的畫面，他不知道自己該震驚那個黑影因為聖光而開始融化的景象，還是該驚訝自己居然好像真的看見天使。

「沒想到你同事還真有兩下子，居然還能沿線找到你。」阿茲拉菲爾一腳踩上似乎在吶喊著無聲的尖叫的黑影團，用著不怎麼天使的表情碾壓著已經變成一攤黑泥的黑影，「不過很可惜他運氣不好，沒算到我。」

「天使的專門就是驅除惡魔呢！」阿茲拉菲爾露出笑容，會讓惡魔心驚膽顫的那種。

黑影就在天使的絕對暴力下死透得無影無蹤，現場只剩下一位天使，以及一位嚇傻到跌坐在地上的人類。

阿茲拉菲爾轉身面對克羅里，他背後那對彷彿被燈光造成的錯覺的翅膀已經消失，巷子也恢復原本的昏暗，儘管一切看起來都像是錯覺，但克羅里知道他沒有看錯，他看著阿茲拉菲爾朝著他伸過來的手，和煦的笑容與令人放鬆的感覺，這不是天使是什麼，克羅里傻楞楞地回握住那隻手，感覺自己就像被天使救贖的人。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久違的更新，真的很謝謝願意等我的人！


	7. Chapter 7

「你看起來需要喝點東西。」儘管已經把克羅里拉起來，但阿茲拉菲爾沒有鬆開手，而是繼續牽著他往前走，沒等克羅里的回應就拉著他搭上車，奇蹟似的順暢又快速地回到阿茲拉菲爾的舊書店，克羅里呆呆地被對方放到沙發上，然後手裡被塞了一個杯子，克羅里楞楞地喝一口，瞬間皺起眉彷彿終於回神地瞪著這杯子。

「熱可可？我以為你會給我酒，這種時候不應該是來杯酒壓壓驚嗎？」克羅里震驚地看向那位天使，實質上的那種。

「我想說你需要思考所以就給你酒以外的東西。」阿茲拉菲爾答得理所當然。

「呃、是也沒錯啦！」克羅里用手按了按額頭，受到驚嚇喝個醉爛的確是好選擇，但如此一來隔天就會全部當作只是幻覺然後拋諸腦後，那的確不是他想要的，他雖然驚訝但他更想清醒地搞清楚事情。

「所以，我們果真認識了很久吧！」如果不是這樣，為何對方總是能拿出非常理卻是他最需要的東西呢！克羅里感嘆。

「六千年嘛，聽起來不算短。」坐在一旁的阿茲拉菲爾享受著他自己手上的熱可可。

「如果你真的是天使。」克羅里放下杯子，認真地看向阿茲拉菲爾，「那麼就代表你最一開始講的那些都是真的？我真的是惡魔？而那黑漆漆的玩意真的就是追殺我害我得失憶來躲的兇手？」

「我早就告訴你啦！」阿茲拉菲爾聳聳肩，「我可沒說謊。」

「但聽起來實在……難以置信。」沒相信對方的確是他的不好，但常人一般都不會相信吧！

「所以我也沒希望你相信啊！」阿茲拉菲爾笑了笑。

「這還真是……啊啊啊～」克羅里扶著額頭仰靠在沙發靠背上，怎麼會有這樣的人啊！不過這似乎不能怪對方，某方面來說對方的行為還挺……合理的？不到一會他就坐回來，臉上的表情鎮定許多，「所以，伴侶也是真的對吧！」

「是的，至少我們自己是這麼覺得。」天使嘗了一口熱可可。

「那至少還是有好事。」克羅里勾了一下嘴角，「沒想到我我居然是惡魔，聽起來很厲害啊！不過話說回來，既然害我得躲起來的那傢伙掛了，我應該是可以恢復記憶了吧？」

「嗯，確實如此。」

「但為什麼我現在還想不起來？」克羅里問，「電視上不都這樣演嗎，敵人死了然後就咻地記憶都回來了。」

「這個嘛～」阿茲拉菲爾放下茶杯，「這就要看你把記憶放哪了。」

「你不知道？」

「你又沒告訴我。」阿茲拉菲爾面露無辜。

「……那樣要怎麼恢復記憶啊！都不怕恢復不了嗎？在搞什麼鬼還沒失憶前的我。」克羅里有點傻眼。

「哎呀，別擔心啦！不過我相信你自己一定有留一手的。」阿茲拉菲爾笑得相當輕鬆。

「你就這麼相信我嗎？」

「我是相信我自己。」阿茲拉菲爾端起杯子聞著熱可可的香氣，「我知道你是哪種惡魔，克羅里，我們相看了六千年了。」

這聽起來還真有說服力不是嗎。克羅里一時之間也不知道該怎麼反駁，他看著一派輕鬆喝著熱可可、開始閒話家常的阿茲拉菲爾，既然對方如此自信不會看走眼，那麼失憶前的自己絕對是把記憶藏在一個即使失憶了的他也能找到的地方吧！既然都是自己，既然都是他，那麼，他會怎麼做呢？

「我可以親你嗎？」克羅里問。

「嗯？」突如其來的發言讓阿茲拉菲爾愣了一下。

「我在想搞不好親一下記憶就回來了。」克羅里說，「你看，不是常看見那種睡美人親一下就醒、親了青蛙變王子之類的故事，自古以來親吻都有可以喚醒誰的誤會，所以搞不好我們親一下，我的記憶就恢復啦！」

「如果這是你要吻我的藉口，那還真是嶄新。」阿茲拉菲爾看了對方一會，覺得對方真可愛似地笑了起來，「你想親可以直說沒關係。」

「不不不，我很認真，啊、當然也不是說我不想吻你，就算不是因為那個……算了，總之，來吧。」克羅里本來想試圖解釋什麼但後來發現沒什麼好解釋，於是他放棄開口，直接行動。

與彷彿必死決心的克羅里不同，阿茲拉菲爾勾著微笑輕輕地貼上去，他們吻過無數次，這次也只不過是再一次而已，溫和、親密、沒有激情而有著熟悉的眷戀。

熟悉的眷戀？

阿茲拉菲爾瞪大眼睛，露出在這段期間最大的情緒反應，震驚、不可思議、無法接受的目瞪口呆，他離開了他們的吻，說：「不是吧！你還真的放我這？」

「安全得無與倫比啊！」狡猾的老蛇、他的惡魔、克羅里露出他該有的賊賊笑容，「你可是東門的天使，看守什麼的不就是你的專業？」

「是呢，看到讓一隻蛇溜進來，看到讓兩個人類跑掉還丟了火焰劍，真是專業。」阿茲拉菲爾翻了個白眼，「你怎麼能把這麼重要的東西放我這！」

「為什麼不？我總是會吻你的啊！」克羅里像是懷念般雙手抱住他的天使的腰。

「為什麼會？」阿茲拉菲爾依然不可置信，他反問，「你可是失憶了，當然有自己的人類新生活，當然不會來找我。」

「就算我變成人類，我一定還是會吻你的，阿茲拉菲爾。」克羅里近乎溺寵地看著對方，他可不敢講對方如此吃驚的模樣讓他覺得很可愛，「就算我有新的生活，那裡面一定也會有你。」

阿茲拉菲爾語塞，他覺得他才是此時需要一杯酒的那位。

「你認識我六千年了，天使。」克羅里鬆開手，拿起熱可可遞給對方，「你怎麼能不相信自己的眼光呢。」

「因為這對你不適用啊！」阿茲拉菲爾像是喝酒般灌了一口可可，「花樣百出、創意十足，我以為你會喜歡人類那套五花八門的玩法，沒了記憶正好可以享受。」

「我是喜歡沒錯，人類的創意比地獄那群傢伙精彩得多，但玩玩就好，要是一直都混在那我就敬謝不敏啦！」克羅里搖搖手，「的確，我承認計畫上有缺失，沒辦法因為時間實在太趕了，但反正事情很漂亮地解決了嘛！我同樣也是很相信自己眼光呢天使，我知道你一定會陪著我，而且我也一定離不開你。」

「你對自己還真有信心。」阿茲拉菲爾看了對方一會，最終，笑了出來，該怎麼說，真不愧是狡猾的惡魔，對方還真的沒有離開他。

「這時候我們應該喝酒才對，慶祝一下。」克羅里拿走阿茲拉菲爾手中的杯子。

「慶祝什麼，你恢復記憶嗎？」

「慶祝天使再次成功幫助弱小的人類？」

「你得了吧！還弱小的人類，要知道你是藏起來的大惡魔，應該直接消滅才對。」

「你捨不得的，阿茲拉菲爾。」

「這時候你該閉嘴的，惡魔。」

阿茲拉菲爾決定用自己的吻來教訓一下這位囂張的惡魔，他的確是捨不得，也離不開，即使對方忘了他一輩子，他也會默默地在暗處看顧他當個守護天使，不過是一百年而已他可以等。

「那麼，麗茲如何？奇蹟似地有位置。」結束親吻後，克羅里再親一下對方的鼻尖。

卻沒想到是對方不想等，即使成為只有一百年壽命的人類，即使身邊有更多選擇，也還想跟他在一起。

「為何不。」阿茲拉菲爾挽起克羅里的手。

不論歲月，即使記憶也撼動不了他們的關係，他們總會在一起。

一如他們的不朽。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先還是要謝謝願意耐心等我的你，連載這麼久真的很不好意思，本來想寫個短篇的結果越寫越長，真的很喜歡廣播劇版像是老夫老夫的老蛇跟天使！希望這篇能帶給你些許愉快，謝謝:）


End file.
